Et pourtant mon coeur ne bat que pour toi
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: [Défi sur le souvenir] Pharaon se perd dans ses souvenirs. Ce jour où il fit cette rencontre qui bouleversa sa vie….


_Défi lancé par PerigrinTouque._

_Raconter un souvenir heureux ou triste avec un personnage que l'on déteste en minimum 700 mots._

_Le personnage m'a été donné par PerigrinTouque : Pharaon_

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi..._

* * *

**Et pourtant mon coeur ne bat que pour toi !**

En ce jour d'hiver terrien, Pharaon jouait avec Cerbère dans un coin reculé du royaume des morts. C'est qu'il faillait un très grand espace pour laisser se dégourdir les énormes pattes du chien des Enfers. Le spectre et l'animal - si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi - s'abandonnait depuis plusieurs heures à ce jeu humain quelque peu ridicule qui consistait pour l'Egyptien à lancer un imposant tronc d'arbre à Cerbère afin que celui-ci le lui rapporte.

— Mais pourquoi Hadès veut-il que je joue à ce stupide jeu avec ce cabot puant ? se demanda t-il à voix haute en relançant une énième fois ce satané bout de bois.

Cerbère semblait heureux de pouvoir ainsi se défouler. Cela n'arrivait que trop rarement, le Spectre du Sphinx n'étant que peu disposer à s'occuper de la sorte du chien de garde des Enfers. Après avoir rattaché l'énorme molosse à sa niche, Pharaon se rendit dans un lieu que lui seul connaissait, bien à l'abri des regards. Il prit soin, comme à son habitude depuis des années, de camoufler son cosmos et depuis son antre secret il se mit à l'observer et se souvint de la première fois où il posa ses yeux sur cette beauté.

C'était un jour de printemps ensoleillé, s'il se référait aux saisons de la surface. Il était en train de flâner sur les bords de l'Archéron, lorsqu'il vit arriver Charon sur sa barque accompagné d'une âme qu'il aurait pu qualifier comme dangereusement attirante. Dès lors son coeur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine, ses orbes aux couleurs du soleil ne purent se détourner, son corps se mit à trembler. Le Spectre du Sphinx ne pouvait plus bouger tant son émoi était palpable.

Et puis, il vit cette âme partir en courant et criant un nom qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait rester ici, caché sans rien faire aussi il décida de suivre cet être affolé. Qui était-ce ? Il l'ignorait mais se jura de savoir. Plus il se rapprochait, plus son coeur menaçait de déchiqueter sa poitrine. Son regard ne quittait pas la silhouette qu'il rattrapait.

— Eurydice ? Eurydice ? criait de toutes ses forces l'homme que Pharaon suivait depuis près d'une heure maintenant.

Qui était cette Eurydice, et pourquoi cet homme la cherchait-il ? Et si cette fille était la fiancée de ce bellâtre ? Le Spectre du Sphinx vit de la jalousie poindre le bout de son nez, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Par Hadès, que cet homme était séduisant ! Puis, Pharaon réalisa enfin que le bel adonis qui se tenait droit comme un « I » devant Eaque du Garuda portait une armure et était vivant. Comment un mortel pouvait être ici au royaume des morts tout en étant vivant ? Il se rapprocha encore un peu sans toutefois se montrer et il essaya d'écouter la conversation.

Ce bel Apollon semblait désemparé. Le Garuda l'intima de le suivre vers la salle du trône de leur Dieu. Avant que le Spectre et l'inconnu ne s'éloignent, le Sphinx put entendre des bribes de conversations. Il apprit que l'étranger se nommait Orphée, Chevalier d'Argent de la Lyre. Qu'il était là pour reprendre sa bien-aimée et la ramener dans le monde des vivants et qu'il souhaitait rencontrer le Seigneur des Enfers.

Pharaon tomba à genoux. Il sentit des larmes lui brouiller les yeux. Cet homme avait bravé les Enfers pour ramener sa fiancée dans le monde des vivants. Il devait beaucoup l'aimer pour prendre un tel risque. Tous ses espoirs l'abandonnèrent. Jamais il ne pourra l'approcher, jamais il ne pourra l'aimer au grand jour, jamais il ne le fera sien. Une partie de lui était tout de même heureux : il l'avait rencontré aujourd'hui et cela l'avait rendu heureux.

Il ne sut pas de suite ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle du trône mais son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit partir en courant son bellâtre et une fille plutôt jolie, cette Eurydice sans doute, avait-il pensé. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Enfers les laissaient partir ? Comme ça ? Sans rien attendre en retour ? Alors c'était ainsi, jamais plus il ne le reverra ? Son coeur le serra comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

Pandore le fit appeler en urgence, c'est totalement par hasard que le garde Squelette tomba sur lui. Pharaon se rendit rapidement dans les appartements de Pandore qui lui ordonna d'arrêter le couple qui tentait de s'enfuir du Royaume.

— Orphée peut s'avérer être un allier utile. Je veux que tu les arrêtes ! Notre Seigneur leur a demander de ne pas se retourner tant qu'ils ne verront pas la lumière du soleil alors montre leur l'éclat du jour. Je refuse qu'ils quittent les Enfers, tu m'entends ? s'écria la cadette du Maître des lieux.

Pharaon voyait dans la mission de Pandore le moyen de garder son bel adonis près de lui. Car il en était sûr, tout comme la jeune femme, Orphée restera si Eurydice se transforme en statue de pierre.

— Très bien Dame Pandore, il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

Le Spectre quitta les appartements de la jeune soeur d'Hadès et dans l'ombre, utilisa son miroir pour feindre la lumière du soleil. Le Chevalier d'Argent se retourna vers sa bien aimée et instantanément elle se transforma en statue de pierre pour le plus grand désespoir d'Orphée. Depuis ce jour, le Chevalier restait auprès de sa douce. Et depuis ce jour, Pharaon épiait son bel adonis sans jamais se montrer. Il en était amoureux fou mais il savait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette fille au cheveux blond comme les blés.

Le Sphinx soupira lourdement en sortant de ses songes. Il était encore dans sa cache et comme toujours jalousait cette fille sans aucun intérêt. Il vivait un amour à sens unique mais jusqu'à quand allait-il encore tenir ?

**FIN**


End file.
